Non-planar transistor structures provide a means to achieve high device performance in a small footprint. The fabrication of such structures is often limited by the material properties of the substances used to create those structures. Performing component formulations in particular orders can increase the menu of available semiconductor configurations that can be achieved by avoiding certain component formulation conflicts.